


Made

by mistresscurvy



Series: Ten in Ten [6]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Dom/sub, M/M, Obedience, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 16:51:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistresscurvy/pseuds/mistresscurvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first word Louis thought of when he saw Liam at boot camp was cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Made

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "technological/mechanical" kink_bingo square.
> 
> Thank you to lokte for the Brit pick and feedback, and to olivia and mere for looking it over. <3

The first word Louis thought of when he saw Liam at boot camp was cold. 

It should probably have been talent, or threat, or something that marked him out in a positive way. But Louis couldn't get a feel for him at all; even when he stared at Liam, he felt it slip right off him, no toehold to be found. There was no warmth there, no spark that Louis could see. Just precision, a machine-like crispness to everything he did, increasing with each progressive solo, even the way he performed that bloody dance number. He smiled plenty, at least when he was on stage, but it never lost that calculated edge in Louis's eye: smile now for the judges. There's a love. 

His opinion didn't change after Liam wept like the rest of them at being cut, eyes red-rimmed, his nose blotchy and running a little. If anything it solidified it: of course this would make him cry. It disrupted his mission. The GPS in his brain led him off-track. 

Now, staring at Liam naked and on his knees in front of him, hands loosely clasped behind his back, a small smile on his face as he gazes up at Louis, he can't imagine how he missed it.

Moving slowly, he reaches forward and cups Liam's cheek, stroking his thumb over his cheekbone. Liam moves into it, his breath a soft sigh against Louis's wrist. Louis shifts forward a little closer. 

"Such a good boy," he murmurs. The heat that flares up on Liam's face at the praise makes his palm warm. "Such a good boy for me."

Liam nods, looking up at Louis for a moment and then letting his eyes shut, relaxing into Louis's hand. 

He didn't see it, at first. Didn't see the desire, the hunger for what it was. The need that burned through Liam, but was compressed and cooled and crystallized into ice by the time it reached the surface, lest someone put out that fire altogether. If no one could see it, they couldn't stamp it out. 

It blazes now though, for Louis and Zayn and Niall and Harry, and for all the fans. It's impossible for Louis not to see it in every rehearsal, the work of every day, the effort and precision of practice necessary to then throw it all away once he's up there living it with his boys. 

At first Louis thought that heat fed itself, expanding without effort, without a need for anything else. And then one night during a particularly brutal stretch of shows, Liam knocked on his hotel room door, wearing a t-shirt and sweats and a look of utter exhaustion.

"What is it?" Louis asked, pulling him into the room. Liam just shook his head, opening and then closing his mouth as if it was too much to say. There was a look of utter incomprehension on his face when Louis sat down on the bed, patting the mattress next to him. 

Instead, Liam dropped to his knees in front of Louis, like it was a perfectly normal thing to do. "I don't know what to do. There's just--it's so much, Lou, and--"

"I can tell you what to do," Louis interrupted. He reached a hand out, snagging his fingers in Liam's long hair, made wild by worry.

Liam's hair is short now, buzzed along the sides with just a mini-quiff up top, really. It catches against the pads of Louis's fingers, the sensation a bit hypnotic for them both. He reaches down and tweaks Liam nipple, a sharp pinch and then release. There's a slight hitch in Liam's breathing but otherwise he doesn't respond. 

Louis nods to himself. Now, then. 

"Suck me like a good boy," he says, hands never leaving Liam's body as he says it. The sigh that escapes Liam's mouth makes his cock twitch, the relief contained in that sound. He spreads his legs further, draws Liam closer as he shuffles on his knees up to Louis's hips. Louis's hands are barely pressing at all on Liam's head when he bends forward to lick up the length of his dick and then take the head in his mouth. 

"That's right," he sighs as Liam sucks gently over the head of his cock freed from his foreskin. Louis doesn't need to instruct Liam on this anymore; he's a good learner, attentive and with a memory for detail. Learning to give head was like learning choreography for Liam, and it's in his muscles now. 

Even so, there are certain things Louis still tells him. "Take me all the way down," he says breathlessly, his hands moving in a continuous motion up the back of Liam's head and then sweeping across his broad shoulders. Liam complies, releasing his throat, letting all the tension out as he swallows Louis down. He pauses for a beat before pulling off completely, the head of Louis's dick just resting on his plump lower lip as he looks up at Louis and waits. 

"Good boy," Louis gives him, and Liam closes his eyes and takes him back down. There's nothing calculated in this Liam, nothing hiding beyond his desire to please Louis, to lose himself in this. The precision in his movements feels like worship, a means of giving and taking love, the furthest thing from robotic. "Wank yourself," he continues, his hips pressing up into Liam's mouth, the rhythm they find together slow as honey. 

Even Liam's hand on himself is almost languid, not a frantic rush anywhere. No use for Liam to get near the finish line until Louis decides where that line is, anyway. But he knows Liam will wait. 

He's not sure he can though, not much longer, Liam's mouth and body and focus beginning to take Louis apart. It's time for him to direct it home. "That's right, darling, get me off, make me come," he encourages. "I'm so close, love, do it for us both now."

He hears a strangled groan from Liam just as Louis comes, holding Liam all the way down on his cock for just a moment longer before pulling back a bit. Liam swallows and swallows, sucking and licking over the head of Louis's dick as he shakes through his own orgasm. His face is flushed hot, scalp sweaty where Louis's fingers run through his hair. 

"There you go," Louis murmurs. "That's my sweetheart. Come up here with me."

Liam stands up easily, as if he hadn't just been on his knees for the better part of an hour, the slight sway in his steps forward the only thing betraying him. Louis pulls him onto the bed with him and gets his arms around him, feeling the flesh and blood and bone of him.

He'll feed this hunger for as long as he needs to. As long as Liam will let him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> [livejournal](http://mistresscurvy.livejournal.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/mistresscurvy) | [tumblr](http://mistresscurvy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
